Please Be Gentle with Me
by menopause
Summary: "Please be gentle with me." A story of Senjougahara and Araragi's first night together, based in Nisemonogatari. WARNING: Explicit Content, should be rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Explicit content. Please do not read if content of such nature offends you.**

**While I generally dislike having any Japanese in an English language fanfic, I feel that having the honorifics in for Monogatari stories seem more suitable than without. If you are unsure of what they mean, definitions are easily found on the internet.**

**Based on the events directly after Karen Bee, first volume of Nisemonogatari.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Monogatari series or any of its characters.**

"Please be gentle with me." Senjougahara had said to me, after that incident with Kaiki and my sister Karen-chan. After that I hadn't seen Senjougahara for a few days as we both went home right after due to it being rather late. And I didn't think much more of that phrase till now.

So it is after a certain sequence of events that I find myself in the current situation I am in. I am sitting in a chair in Senjougahara's room while she takes a shower. More so, I am clad only in my boxers, with my hands handcuffed together at the wrists behind the chair, while my ankles are handcuffed to the chair legs on either side. Now this may sound uncomfortable but it isn't really so, the chair is quite large, sturdy and comfortable, and there is some very limited movement for my limbs. And I also get to enjoy the sounds of Senjougahara in the shower. She had purposely left the door open as a special service. In her words, "to be a hospitable host even when I'm occupied, I'll leave the door open so you can visualise my soapy body while listening to the sounds of hot water running over every crevice of me, while you try to breathe in the hot steamy air from my shower." It certainly wasn't uncomfortable, even the steam from the shower was warming up the room to a pleasant temperature.

Now how did I get into this predicament, you may ask?

It all started with a phone call from Senjougahara while I was lazing around in my room after a pleasant dinner. I picked up the phone a little hesitantly, as one never knows what Senjougahara may be thinking.

"Hello? Araragi-kun, come over to my place immediately." Was what she said on the phone.

"Wait what, why?" I asked with some surprise.

"Araragi-kun, I'm disappointed in you, the five Ws are Who, What, When, Where and Why." She replied bluntly.

"That wasn't what I was asking!" I retorted.

"I want to give you a very personalised study session Araragi-kun, as it seems like you don't even know your 5 Ws." She replied.

"Don't just ignore what I said!" I retorted again. My conversations with her always seem filled with retorts.

"Just hurry up and come over Araragi-kun." She replied. And after a small pause added "You won't need to bring any of your books."

"How are we meant to study if I don't bring my books?" I asked her, puzzled at the statement.

"Because I'm ready, Araragi-kun." Came her short reply, and she promptly ended the call.

Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I asked myself. But even so, I quickly went outside to my bike, after telling my parent's I was going over to my friends place to hang out, as I didn't have any books on me to say I'm studying, before pedalling my way in the direction of Senjougahara's house. My parent's, touched that I'm going to a friend's place to play, waved me from the front door with tears trickling down their faces. The both of you are way too exaggerated.


	2. Chapter 2

Senjougahara greeted me at her door, long her tied in a pony tail, wearing a white one piece dress very similar to the black one she wore when she first confessed to me. She looked very cute and pretty in it, although I do think black suits her more, and I told her so. The part about black suiting her more that is.

"Yes, I think so too. But I wanted a new dress to mark a new beginning, and I think white makes me feel more pure and cleaner." She replied.

"What do you mean by new beginning? And being pure and cleaner?" I asked, quite puzzled by what she said.

"Hurry up and go take a shower Araragi-kun, I want you to be clean as well." She replied, again completely ignoring my questions. And she pushed me towards the shower.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked, turning my head to look back at her, struggling slightly as she pushed me."

"Only 3 out of the 5 Ws again this time Araragi-kun, no improvements at all." She replied as we reached the doorway outside the bathroom. "You can leave your clothes here." She said, indicating a small stool outside the bathroom besides the door, "and the towels are in the cupboard next to the sink." And with that she gave me a final push through the door.

"Alright, alright I'll take a shower." I gave in. When she's this assertive, I suppose there's no arguing with her and just do what she said. Otherwise who knows what the consequences would be. I looked around the bathroom and found it quite small and bare, with a sink, a toilet and a shower towards the side, all lined with small light blue tiles. Surprisingly there was no bathtub, a rarity in a Japanese home. I also found the cupboard containing the towels, and took one out from the top of the folded pile. I heard Senjougahara walk away towards the room, so I began undressing, reaching outside to place my clothes on the stool. I suppose since this bathroom is so small and there's no shower curtain, there's a high risk of one's clothes getting wet if it's left inside.

I spent the shower pondering the reason why I should be taking this shower. Perhaps she thinks I smell? I did pedal here pretty quickly, but even then I pedal at that speed whenever I go to school or meet her, and she's never brought it up at those times. Or perhaps she wants to try some sort of purification ritual? But no, that can't be right, considering what happened with her mother and her cult rituals resulting in Senjougahara almost getting sexually assaulted. She must be still traumatised from the experience. She'll probably feel unclean and impure whenever she even thinks of rituals.

Going along that thought of sexual assault it suddenly dawned on me. The new dress making her feel purer and cleaner. The "please be gentle with me." Getting over her trauma with Kaiki. And the "I'm ready." No no no no, I shook my head. That can't be right, it's still too early. And I continued with my shower. But even with that internal conviction, I could feel my heart beating faster as I made sure to clean myself, particularly certain areas _down there_, extra well.

Upon drying myself with the towel, I reached outside for my clothes. Feeling a lot less cloth than what I left there, I poked my head out to find just my boxers left on the stool, neatly folded.

"Uhh, Gahara-san, where's the rest of my clothes?" I shouted down to her room.

"I put them in the wash, you won't be needing them anyway." So she really did think I smelt, wait what? "Just put on your boxers and come to my room."

My heart skipped a beat at what she said. Is she really thinking what I'm thinking? That I don't need my clothes. It really isn't the purification ritual is it? With those thoughts in my mind I pulled on my boxers and stepped tentatively out of the bathroom and towards her room, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Come sit here in this chair Araragi-kun," Senjougahara beckoned as I entered her room. She was standing with her hand motioning a large, sturdy looking cushiony chair which looked completely out of place in her room.

"This wasn't here before was it?" I asked tentatively as I sat down on the chair. "And how come I don't need my clothes? I asked, I really had to satisfy my curiosity about the questions in my head.

"To have sex." She replied very bluntly. I took in a sharp breath as my heart skipped another beat.

"Um, Gahara-san, you said we were having a study session?" I asked, as I watched her kneel down to fiddle around at something at the feet of the chair.

"Now now, Araragi-kun, you can't expect a pure innocent virgin girl like me to say she wants to have sex can you?" She replied, with that tone of hers as though she's speaking to someone mentally challenged.

"But you just said it didn't you!" I retorted.

"My mistake Araragi-kun, would you prefer I called it recreational mating, you losing your virginity by breaking my hymen hence my virginity, screwing, popping one's cherry, or consensual first time rape?" She asked questioningly. She sure doesn't mince her words.

"Please just call it sex." I retorted half heartedly, giving in.

"Or shall we call it making love." She added quietly with a small smile on her face. My heart melted at her words. Suddenly I heard CLICK, CLICK around my feet. Startled looking down I saw she had handcuffed my ankles to the chair.

"What part of this is making love!? And where did you get those handcuffs from?" I exclaimed.

"It's because we're lovers Araragi-kun," speaking in her matter of fact tone. Then her tone became softer "I've given it a lot of thought on how to get over my past trauma, and I figured handcuffing you would make me feel safest and the best option. I trust you understand, Araragi-kun?"

How could I retort to that?

"So put your hands behind your back Araragi-kun so I can handcuff them as well." She said again, back to her matter of fact tone.

"My hands too!?" I retorted. But still following her request as she handcuffed them. I did promise her father that I'd help her get past the trauma. Wait, her father? "What about your father Senjougahara, wouldn't he be coming home?"

"It's quite alright Araragi-kun, when I told him what I had planned, he said he'll stay over at the company so as not to disturb us," she replied. "Oh, and to remember to use protection."

"Is that something a father is meant to say!"

"He's says he's glad I'm trying to get over my trauma." Senjougahara continued. "And he also sends you his best regards."

"Not something I want to be hearing from my girlfriend's father in a situation like this." I replied. Talking with Senjougahara can be so exhausting. Still thinking about parents, I suddenly remembered. "Senjougahara, I haven't told my parents yet?"

"Oh I already phoned them to say you were sleeping over at a friend's house." Senjougahara replied with a matter of fact tone.

"So they're fine with a high school boy like me staying at a high school girls house?" I asked quizzically.

"They don't know about me, Araragi-kun," Senjougahara replied with slight impatience. "They just know you're staying at a assumed male friends house."

"How did you manage that?" I asked, even more confused.

"I used your phone to call them Araragi-kun, with your voice too." Senjougahara replied with an air of superiority. "I used a bow tie that allowed me to change my voice."

"Are you a detective!?" I retorted, baffled at her. She never fails to amaze me.

"Now with that, Araragi-kun, wait here while I go shower." And with that, she turned around with a flick of her long hair, and headed towards the shower.

"Not that I have any other choice, handcuffed here like this." I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Araragi-kun, should I have showered before you so you can smell my lingering scent and lick the soap I've just used?" She asked.

"Just go!" I shouted at her.

And that was how I found myself in this current predicament. Handcuffed to a chair with nothing but my boxers on, listening to the sounds of my girlfriend in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my, what do we have here, my master?" A haughty female voice rang out from my shadow.

"Oh it's you, Shinobu." I said to the golden head of the vampire slowly emerging from within my shadow. "What do you want?"

"It looks like you are in quite the predicament, my master." She said, fully emerging from the shadow, and seating herself down on my knee. "Shall I break those chains like I did last time?"

"Thanks, but no you don't need to, Shinobu." I replied.

"Or is a congratulations due? An unappealing human like you is actually losing his virginity." She said teasingly, fingers lightly sketching across my exposed stomach. "If you had ordered me so earlier, my master, I could have helped you lose it long ago."

"I don't want your help!" I retorted.

"Of course, you may have lost many other things, not just your virginity. Perhaps a limb or two?" Shinobu continued, a playful smile coming to her face. "Or shall I interrupt the both of you during your love making that you may not even lose your virginity?"

"Please don't do that." I said worried. She really would be likely to do such a thing.

"I believe there is a Mister Donut opening soon in town, featuring seven new varieties along with the original assortment." Shinobu stated head held high in her haughty voice and somewhat pompous tone. "If one could have at least two of each type of donut, I may just be convinced to stay unnoticed in your shadow for the next 24 hours."

"Are you trying to make me broke!?" I exclaimed. Shinobu just smiled and started prodding my stomach harder with her finger. I let out a long sigh. "Fine, two of each it is."

"I knew you would be understanding, my master." Shinobu smiled brightly, as she gave my stomach a light pat, and sank slowly back into my shadow, just as Senjougahara stepped out of the bathroom. She had put the white one piece dress back on, long hair framing her face, still slightly damp as she dried it with a towel. God she's beautiful, I thought to myself, as all thoughts of Shinobu sank into my shadow with her.

"Let's get started, Araragi-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

Let's get started, she said. Is this really happening? Why does she look so calm, while my heart is pounding away and sweat is causing the handcuffs to chafe against my skin. And why do I feel more apprehension then excitement?

Senjougahara walked towards me, her black eyes never leaving my face, till she stood right before me.

"How does one usually begin when they're going to have sex, Araragi-kun?" Senjougahara asked, looking down at me from her standing height advantage. "Although I suppose a virgin like you wouldn't know."

"Aren't you a virgin too!" I retorted.

"Then shall we start on familiar grounds?" Senjougahara asked. "Kiss me, Araragi-kun."

"How? I can't even move!"

"Then, I'll kiss you Araragi-kun" and with that she placed her hands on my shoulders, and leaned towards me. Our lips met, and the usual warm fuzzy sensation came over me as the other times when we kissed. I could smell the scent of her hair as we kissed, as I felt her slightly shaky breath on my face. So she is nervous as well, I thought to myself, but she sure doesn't show it.

The kiss was slow and gentle, as her breath began to steady and I started to calm down. I could feel her soft hands on my bare skin now, gently massaging my shoulders. Looking closely with my enhanced eyesight, I noticed a slight flush beginning to appear on her cheeks.

Her hands began to travel lower, soft feathery touches brushing across my chest. Her tongue began to invade into my mouth, and I willingly accepted it, although it made it harder to breathe. I could feel my heart beat increasing again underneath the soft touch of her hand on my chest as she began to massage the area around the nipples, sending shivers throughout my body. Her other hand travelled lower, feeling my abdomen, which was rising and falling with my breaths. I could feel myself getting excited from her touch and began to harden down there. Abruptly, Senjougahara broke the kiss as I gasped for breath.

"You got unexpectedly quite a nice toned body, Araragi-kun" she remarked, looking at me as she traced the muscles on my chest and abdomen.

"You didn't have to say unexpectedly" I replied her, feeling embarrassed but pleased. "And it's the remnants of my vampire days that left me like this."

"I want to see the rest of you, Araragi-kun." Senjougahara said, looking down towards my boxers.

"You're going to take them off?" I asked, looking down at my boxers, feeling very nervous again. No-one's ever seen me there before, although I did pay particular attention when showering. Wait, how are they going to come off if I'm handcuffed to this chair? I looked up to see Senjougahara brandishing a pair of scissors towards my crotch.

"What are you going to do with them!" I yelled, feeling very nervous for an entirely different reason now.

"Don't worry, Araragi-kun, I'm very skilled with scissors." She replied calmly, as I felt the cold metal make contact with my upper thigh. Although I have no doubts as to Senjougahara's finesse with stationery, goose bumps formed on my skin as I heard the fabric of my boxers being cut away. "And even if I do cut something off, Ararargi-kun, I'm sure it'll regenerate anyway."

"I'd rather not go through the ordeal!" I retorted, horrified at the thought. At that time Senjougahara had finished cutting, and pulled the shreds of my boxers away with a flourish.

"Oh my Araragi-kun, you really are a masochistic. Does being handcuffed to a chair excite you that much?" She commented, eyes widening at the sight of my half erect member.

"It was you touching me that made me like this!"

"My my Araragi-kun, such compliments." Senjougahara replied. Her eyes narrowed as she gave a knowing smirk. "Then I shall give you a big service, Araragi-kun. Watch me closely."

Senjougahara reached up towards her shoulders and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She let her dress slowly fall till I could see hints of the lace outline of her white bra come into view. I looked away out of relax, feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Watch me closely Araragi-kun," Senjougahara said softly. "I'm your girlfriend and you have all the rights to see my body."

I turned my head to see her watching me closely. Her dress still at the same position as when I turned away.

"Plus, if you see any other naked female body without my consent, it won't be just your boxers I cut away next time." She added with a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be careful." I gulped, making sure to watch her closely. I suppose any normal male should be happy when their girlfriend is stripping directly in front of them, but instead I just feel nervous. That feeling gradually went away to be replaced by excitement though, as Senjougahara matter of factly dropped the rest of her dress and stepped out of the pile.

"How do you like my underwear Araragi-kun," Senjougahara asked. "I bought new ones just for this occasion."

Senjougahara stood there quite stiffly with her hands folded in front of her beneath her chest, surveying me keenly. I took in the clear pale skin of Senjougahara's body. Her long flowing black hair framing her stern yet beautiful face, her proud collar bones and below the outline of her breasts beneath her white lace bordered bra. Going lower I could see her wearing matching panties, plain white ones with a lace border, followed by her long slender legs that seem to go on forever. God she's beautiful.

"I think they're nice," I managed to stammer out, worried that she might be feeling exposed standing there in just her underwear, until I remembered I wasn't wearing anything at all and was in full view for her to see.

"Well they are for you to wear on your way back." Senjougahara replied, smiling slightly. "In exchange for the ones I cut up."

"I don't want to wear your underwear!"

"Or perhaps I shall frame them for you to hang on your wall?" Senjougahara continued on. "Or shall I place it in a doggy bag, so you can take them out and smell them before you go to sleep every night?"

"You think I'm some sort of pervert?" I retorted, how does she even manage to think of these things.

"You're not?" Senjougahara asked with one eyebrow raised. "I shall give them to Kanbaru then, she's been asking for them as well as for your underwear."

"Please let me have your underwear." I replied. God knows what Kanbaru would do with Senjougahara's underwear.

"Good so now that's settled, I can take them off." Senjougahara stated, and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. My eyes widened as the bra came off revealing the most perfect pair of breasts I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many, but the shape, the size, all the way to the pink nipples sticking out framed by an equally pink areola, all seemed perfect. My eyes riveted to them swaying as Senjougaha moved to fold her bra and placed them neatly on her desk behind her. Next she reached her hands to her panties and slid them down her long slender legs, before stepping out of them and folding them neatly with her bra. I stared as she stood back up. She was completely bare down there. Is this also a part of her feeling clean? Whatever it was, I could see everything clearly. Her pink beautiful lips with the little nub hiding at the top, glistening in the lighting of the room seemed to entrance and hypnotise me.

Senjougahara smirked slightly as she saw the expression on my face, as well as the ever hardening erection I was sporting between my legs. "You really are masochistic Araragi-kun, you're getting so excited from being bound to that chair." She commented.

"It's not that! It's seeing you naked that's getting me like this!" I retorted, feeling very self conscious yet not being able to do anything about it. Senjougahara just smiled and stepped closer.

"Such compliments Araragi-kun, are you trying to get in my pants?" She teased, stepping towards me. "Perhaps I shall give you a closer look." And with that she stopped right in front of me, her perfect breasts at face level. Up close I could see her breasts rising and falling slightly with each breath, and noticed tiny little bumps on her pink areolas that contrasted so nicely with the pearl white skin of her breasts.

I looked up to see Senjougahara looking down at me, a nervous blush appearing on her cheeks and her upper chest as she felt my hot breath on her skin. She moved forward as I opened my mouth slightly and she placed a nipple in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, tasting it as she let out a tiny whimper, very uncharacteristic of Senjougahara. Hearing it sent tiny shivers down my spine to my erection as I tasted her. God, it felt so soft and wonderful, and I smelt a light fragrance emanating from her skin. Her nipple didn't taste particularly like anything, just like skin with a slight scent of soap. But knowing it was Senjougahara's breast made me want to keep sucking it forever.

"That feels surprisingly nice," Senjougahara said, cradling my head in her arms. "Maybe it's because it's you doing it." I smiled, secretly proud of myself, and moved to the other breast, repeating the same with the nipple as I brought out another tiny whimper from Senjougahara. Senjougahara was hugging my head to her chest as I alternated between each breast. Licking them all over, taking the nipples into my mouth as I enjoyed the scent and warm heat emanating from her body, while taking the opportunity to feel her breasts with my face, a feeling I'm definitely enjoying. Senjougahara began to shudder slightly, while hugging my head tighter to her chest , until suddenly a slight touch from her inner thigh brushing against my now very painful erection sent a jolt of electricity through my brain and I jerked involuntarily, releasing my oral contact on her breasts.

"My my, what do we have here Araragi-kun, what do we have here?" Senjougahara asked teasingly, slowly running her silky smooth hands down from my head, over my shoulders and down my chest, sending tantalising pulses all over my body. "I think we better do something about this." As her hands moved down my abdomen and grasped the base of my erection.

I jerked involuntarily again, feeling the firm grasp of her hand, and the heat emanating from it permeating my cock. I could feel it pulsing steadily in her hand, as she began to kneel down between my bound outstretched legs, hand firmly around my cock. The slight movements of her hands as she kneeled down sent shudders through my cock to my abdomen.

Senjougahara was inspecting my manhood closely, taking in every last detail, close enough for me to feel her hot breath on the sensitive skin. "It looks like it's under a lot of pressure," Senjougahara commented, indicating the straining head and the veins sticking out all over the shaft.

"I've been under a lot of pressure ever since I met you," I silently thought to myself, and was about to say so when Senjougahara stroked my shaft suddenly, bringing out a small gasp instead.

"It's even under more pressure now." Senjougahara commented teasingly, looking up at me from between my legs. "What can I do to help you relieve the pressure, Araragi-kun." She asked, stroking me more.

"Just keep doing what you're doing now." I replied her, mind slowly clouding up from the sensations of the pressure from her hands and the skin sliding up and down my shaft.

"But that's so un-interesting, I'm sure you can do this at home by yourself. I want to try something different," she continued on, continuing to stroke my shaft. "Shall I lick it, or suck it Araragi-kun?"

"Whatever you want." I managed to grunt out, not really processing what she was saying.

"I shall bite it then." Senjougahara replied, opening her mouth revealing teeth.

"Please anything but that!" I countered, my mind having processed that comment incredibly quickly. Senjougahara smirked, and watched the pool of precum appearing at my head.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like, Araragi-kun." Senjougahara said, and with that, took my entire cock head into her mouth. The moist, wet heat of her mouth felt amazing on my sensitive skin, and I found myself arching my back against my restraints. Next I felt her tongue swirling around my head, as I let out a loud whimper, the rough skin of her tongue circling me, setting my cock on fire. I could feel her sucking on me, as if trying to draw out more precum from within as her hand stroked my shaft. The sensations were escalating quickly as I felt her mouth exploring more, taking more of me into her and her tongue licking every inch of my shaft that she could reach.

" Senjo- about to- come!" I managed to whimper out, as I felt the pressure building up in my balls, as she continued to suck on my head and stroke my shaft. I could feel Senjougahara give her reply as a moan in her mouth sending vibrations through my cock to the rest of my body. I was desperately trying to hold back from coming in her mouth, till I felt her other hand gently cup my balls. The sensations were all too much to bear as the tidal wave broke free and waves after waves of pleasure swept through me and my pulsing cock, depositing spurt after spurt into Senjougahara's mouth.

Senjougahara looked up at me, the sight of her swallowing my come brought another involuntary jerk from my cock. "You taste rather unusual Araragi-kun," Senjougahara commented, licking her lips, the sight of that bringing yet another involuntary jerk from me. "Would you like to taste, Araragi-kun?" she asked, standing up and bringing her lips to mine for a kiss.

My mind was still half blank from the incredible experience for me to register what was happening, but my instincts caused me to kiss back fervently in response to her lips. I could feel my mind clearing slightly as I could feel her naked breasts on my chest, now glistening and glowing warmly with perspiration. My mind cleared when Senjougahara suddenly broke contact and stepped back, I looked at her quizzically.

"Now it's your turn to taste me, Araragi-kun" Senjougahara said, hand indicating the area between her legs, "Since it's you that made it so wet down there." My eyes followed where she was pointing, and became riveted to her now very wet, glistening pussy. My eyes continued to remain locked on to that spot as she placed one leg next to my leg on the chair, placed her hands on my shoulder and stepped up.

"Now lick my pu**y, Araragi-kun," Senjougahara proclaimed, as she positioned herself directly in front of my face, hands holding on to my shoulder for support.

"Did you have to censor what you're saying?" I retorted, dragging my eyes away from the tantalising sight in front of me and looked up at her face.

"It's to keep our age-rating down for our viewers, Araragi-kun," she replied, inching herself closer to my face.

"I don't think that's possible at all, with what we're doing." I retorted, before focusing myself back to the riveting sight now barely an inch away from my face. Up close it was even more exciting, as I could see every little detail, down to the tiny ridges and bumps, and the soft moist folds of her lips. I gulped before sticking my tongue out, as I felt Senjougahara taking a deep breath above me. My tongue made contact with her vulva as Senjougahara took a sharp intake of breath, and the sweetest tasting fluid entered my mouth. I put my tongue in between her warm soft lips and licked up more of the nectar. Going up one side and down the other. Senjougahara was clutching the back of my head now as I gently sucked her nether lips into my mouth, each taste of her juices energising my body and rushing straight to my penis. Senjougahara began to shiver as moans escaped her mouth. I love the fact that I'm able to make her feel this way and licked with even greater intensity.

"Feels..so..good..Ara..ra..gi..ku-" Senjougahara managed to stutter out, before a firm lick at the little nub that I'm guessing is her clitoris, caused her to hold her breath. Well judging from that reaction it must've been her clitoris, so I took it into my mouth and gently sucked on it.

"Right..there..Ara-kun!" Senjougahara exclaimed, clamping my head between her smooth inner thighs in a vice like grip to her crotch, her body shaking even more so now. I continued to gently suck on her clitoris, using my tongue to flick it from time to time. Senjougahara suddenly stiffened up as her pelvis shuddered, pushing my head so hard into her with her hands, I was worried about running out of breath, until a burst of her nectar flooded into my mouth as her moaning reached a crescendo.

I gasped for breath as Senjougahara slowly relaxed, although it was worth it if it made her feel that good. Senjougahara lowered herself down and clutched me to her now breathing heavily chest, resting herself on my thighs. I really do enjoy the feel of her naked skin on mine, every part of her touching me feeling like a hot iron, sending pleasant warm shivers through me.

"That felt surprisingly good coming from a virgin boy like you, Araragi-kun." Senjougahara said, while wrapping her arms around me.

"That's probably because you're a virgin girl too." I replied, giving her a soft kiss.

"Well not for much longer I won't be." She replied with a knowing look on her face. "Let me get those condoms that Kanbaru gave me." She said, and got off me and walked towards her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart skipped a bit at her words, eyes watching her long hair swaying and her tantalising backside as she reached her desk and pulled out a small box from the drawers.

"Wait, Kanbaru gave them to you?" I asked her, thinking about what she had said.

"Yeh, she said she wanted them back after we used them as a souvenir." Senjougahara replied, turning back towards me.

"Please don't do that," what is with Kanbaru and these creepy interests?

"I won't," Senjougahara replied, "I told her you'd most likely want to keep them after we're done."

"I don't!" I retorted. Please don't place me on the same level as Kanbaru. By this time Senjougahara had reached back to me, with her beautiful breasts encompassing my vision. She was examining the small foil packet in her hands.

"What's the matter?" I asked her quizzically. The instructions seemed pretty clear from what I could see.

"Just checking that what Kanbaru gave me is safe to use," Senjougahara replied, carefully tearing open the foil packet. "One can never tell with her."

Senjougahara removed the condom from the packet and looked down at my erection that had never seemed to fade, seemingly even harder than it was before. Senjougahara smirked.

"Still so excited to be bound to the chair, Araragi-kun," she asked teasingly.

"Would you rather I not be hard in this situation I retorted." Even with what we're about to do, my conversation with her is still all retorts.

"Nope, I need it just the way it is," Senjougahara softly replied, caressing my cock tenderly, and rolled the condom down the full length of my shaft. I gave a small gasp as her hands touching me never fails to send jolts of electricity through me. Next she straddled me, placing her feet firmly on each side of my thighs, as she slowly lowered herself onto my lap. I could feel the hot moist heat of her pussy emanating through the rubber at the tip of my cock, as she steadied herself with one hand, and held my cock head to her entrance.

Senjougahara leaned in close to me, her lips right beside my ear.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity, Araragi-kun," she whispered, sending shivers through me as I felt her hot breath on my ear lobe. I could feel my cock pulsing with anticipation in Senjougahara's hand.

"Only if you're ready to lose your virginity." I replied her, equally as softly.

Senjougahara leaned in even closer till she was almost touching my ear, and whispered ever so softy.

"I'm ready, Koyomi-kun," and in that instance she gently bit my earlobe, sending a jolt through me to my cock. But that wasn't all. The next moment I heard Senjougahara take a deep breath and she suddenly plunged herself down onto me, right to the hilt. I heard a sharp gasp from Senjougahara, as I felt the most incredible sensations enveloping my cock. Incredibly hot, almost like a furnace, but also incredibly moist, smooth, tight and wet. My cock felt like it could melt in there. But I quickly snapped out of it as I realised Senjougahara was holding her breath.

"Are you ok, Senjougahara?" I asked, concerned about her. I had always heard that it hurt a lot for a girl's first time, and it felt unfair that it feels so good for me.

"My father isn't here, Koyomi-kun." Came her weak reply next to my ear.

"Are you ok, Hitagi-san?" I asked. So we're finally on first name basis now are we, the thought went through my mind along with the overpowering current that was the feeling of my cock inside her pussy.

"I'm fine," her reply came stronger this time. "Didn't hurt as much as I expected, maybe it's because it's you inside me."

"What's that supposed to mean." I answered, relieved.

"Just stay still until I get used to it," she replied placing her arms around me and hugging me into her chest.

"Not like I can move in the first place," I muffled from in between her breasts. Hoping to make it better for her, I took a nipple into my and began suckling on it.

It seemed to help as Senjougahara began to relax and her breathing returned to normal. I could feel her pussy pulsing around my cock as she began to relax, and tiny shivers danced all around my cock. Oh crap, it already feels this good without her even doing anything.

Senjougahara moved her chest away from me as I reluctantly let go of her nipple. Instead her mouth replaced her nipple, as I began to feel her move slowly up my shaft. The feeling was incredible as I felt every ridge, every bump, every movement on my cock. Everything so hot, smooth and wet gripping my cock. I could barely get myself to respond to her kiss as I was focusing so much on the sensations. But it seemed like Senjougahara was in the same position too, as her mouth was barely moving, just her lips pressed against mine.

Senjougahara began to move a little faster now. Up and down, up and down she went, with every stroke causing a groan from my mouth against her lips. Everything felt hot, wet and wonderful down there. Like a hot sauna, while being wrapped in a moist velvety towel. I could feel Senjougahara moaning too, as I felt the pressure building up in my groin.

Senjougahara was going even faster now, making me clench my fists and curl my toes from all the pleasure. She moved her mouth off me, and I could see her eyes were closed, focusing on the pleasure. I could see beads of perspiration, trickle down her and onto her breasts. I couldn't resist it anymore as I felt the pressure build up to overwhelming levels.

"Going..to..come..soon," I managed to breathe out, as I felt my cock being gripped steadily tighter and tighter in her hot wet depths.

"Me..too..Koyomi-kun," she gasped out, her eyes still closed. I riveted my eyes on her breasts bouncing up and down in front of me, and focused on trying to catch a nipple in my mouth to distract me from the sensations.

I finally managed to get a nipple in my mouth, and clasped down hard, just as I felt the dam break free and my release break out in waves.

"Mmmm..mmming.." was all I managed to get out with her nipple in my , as the waves of pleasure swept through me. My cock was pulsing and spurting within her hot wet confines, and my mind went blank. Suddenly I could feel Senjougahara's pussy clamp down even tighter around my pulsing cock.

"Ahhhhhh" I heard from her, as she hugged my head tightly to her breast. It seems the sensations of me coming as well as her nipple in my mouth triggered her release, as I felt her pussy pulsing around my cock, and felt fluid dribble between my thighs. The pulsing continued on for a while longer, after my own release, and I felt her chest rise in and out with heavy breathing. Slowly she began to relax a little and I felt her slump against my chest.

"Hold me, Koyomi-kun," I heard her breathless voice rasp out softly, hugging me tightly with her head against mine.

Shinobu, 10 more donuts, help me.

I heard the clank of metal as I felt my hands suddenly lighten up with the release of the handcuffs.

I put my arms around Senjougahara, holding her tightly to me, feeling her body rising and falling along with my own breaths. She wasn't making a sound, apart from the gentle breathing I could hear close to my ear. I couldn't see her expression as it was buried in my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, so I just continued holding her to me, smelling the sweet scent of her hair so close to me, and feeling her heartbeat at my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"How was losing your virginity, Koyomi-kun?" Senjougahara asked me softly, after calming herself down.

"I'm disappointed," I replied. Senjougahara leant back, looking at me with a stern expression and eyebrows slightly raised. "Disappointed that that's another first with you I won't be able to experience again." I quickly added.

"Well, should I hit your head with a wooden plank so hard that you'll forget this experience and we can do it again?" Senjougahara asked, eyebrows coming down as her expression softened slightly.

"No, I'm sorry, forget what I said." I answered, thinking she would really be capable of such an action.

"We'll just have to settle for your first time sex after losing your virginity, and then your first time sex after the first time you had sex after you lost your virginity, and your firs-"

"Yes I'll look forward to them, Gahara-san," I replied, quickly cutting her off. Who knows how long she could've gone on for.

"Your first time having sex in a futon while being handcuffed to the legs of my desk," she continued saying, seemingly ignoring me, "or your first time sex while being handcuffed to me, which would you prefer we do next, Araragi-kun."

"Wait, what, now?" I retorted, surprised. "And why does it all involve me being handcuffed!?"

"I'm merely appealing to your fetishes, Araragi-kun. You should be thankful you have such a tolerant and understanding girlfriend." Senjougahara replied sternly.

"Isn't it your fetish instead!" I replied, feeling the need to protect my dignity.

"Choose, Araragi-kun." Senjougahara asked again, ignoring my reply.

"Fine, I prefer being handcuffed to you." I chose, at least with this option we'll both be handcuffed and not just me.

Senjougahara smiled softly and blushed as she stood up, feeling my already hardening self slip out of her. Senjougahara removed the used condom from me and disposed of it, again sending a jolt through me as she touched me.

"Seems like your regenerative power doesn't just apply to wound healing." She commented, looking between my legs as she knelt down to undo the handcuffs binding my ankles.

"It's not just my regenerative powers, it's normal male hormones looking forward to having sex again with the girlfriend I love, after just losing my virginity to her." I replied sincerely.

Senjougahara smiled and blushed deeper.

"I won't be letting you sleep tonight, Koyomi-kun." She whispered.


End file.
